deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Consumable Weapons
Consumables are a type of weapon that, as the name implies, are consumed on use, limiting their amount of uses to the amount of stock in the player's inventory until more can be obtained. Air Horn The Air Horn is a special weapon that can be found in Sporting Goods Stores. Upon use, it emits a loud honking noise that knocks down zombies caught in its blast radius. The Air Horn contains either 50 (30% chance) or 30 (70% chance) "charges" - once all of them are used up, the Air Horn will become useless. Due to how the game handles the damage scaling on downed zombies, it is possible to kill a downed zombie by using the air horn on them. (Although it takes multiple uses) Sports Horn The Sports Horn is a special version of the Air Horn used by the Ultimate Sports Fan and characters with the Trademark Weapon perk and the Irritating trait, which recharges after every mission. The Ultimate Sports Fan's Sports Horn contains 60 charges, while the one used by Trademark Weapon/Irritating characters has 20 charges. Unlike the regular Air Horn, the Sports Horn can be used by AI-controlled characters. Blowtorch The Blowtorch is an uncommon ranged Weapon that can be used to ignite zombies on fire. It can be found in Hardware Stores. It holds up to 100 charges (called "butane"). The base damage of the blowtorch is very low, and it has a very short range; however, zombies that are exposed to the blowtorch for a few seconds are lit on fire, which can spread to others in a horde and cause damage over time. Blowtorch XL The Blowtorch XL is identical in usage to the regular blowtorch, but it holds up to 500 charges. It can only be obtained by buying it from the Fire Sale Trader for 10 food. Both the Blowtorch and the Blowtorch XL have a 50% chance of breaking when used in melee combat. Healing Spray Healing Spray (also known as Ouchie Spray) is a portable alternative method of healing. Unlike normal medical supplies, the healing spray can only be used while looting or during sieges. It can contain up to three "charges", though it may only contain one or two. When "fired", a small, pink cloud of smoke will be sprayed from it, using up a charge; a character may then walk through the smoke to regain one point of health. Upon running out of charges, the healing spray becomes useless. Healing Spray can always be found in Hospitals and Medical Clinics (where it will always have 3 charges), and it also has a chance of appearing in bathrooms (where it will have 1 or 2 charges). It can be purchased from the Handy Tools Salesman for 6 food. Sciency Doodad The Sciency Doodad is a unique weapon that comes pre-loaded with 5 charges (2 if received for free) and can be used to teleport several feet away in the direction the survivor is facing, creating a damaging puff of smoke wherever it is used. Once the charges are used up, the weapon becomes useless. Sciency Doodads can be purchased from the Mad Scientist for 5 food. Additionally, if recruited, Mad Scientist will have her own special doodad that recharges after each looting event. Smoke Bomb The Smoke Bomb isn't an explosive. It does no damage; rather it teleports the user away from their location. It can be used to get away from hordes but its effectiveness is currently unknown. The Ninja starts with 5 smoke bombs. After they have all been used, she will replenish her supply with 3 more bombs. She will continue to do this as long as she is in the party. Upon leaving, she will leave behind 7 smoke bombs.Category:Weapons